


Anna's Secret Adventure

by Dkgow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: Anna has not seen Elsa in 5 years since she became the 5th Spirit. But when her love life with Kristoff starts to waver, has her love for her sister become something more?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa
Kudos: 10





	Anna's Secret Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome RP between myself and [@NSFWTangled ](https://twitter.com/NsfwTangled) that I turned into a story.
> 
> Check out [My AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/profile) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow) for Commission Info

Five years have passed since Anna became queen of Arendelle, and she had finally married Kristoff. During this time she was happy, but it was wearing off. She did not feel like her true self like she was being held back by Kristoff. Their love life had gone downhill quick. Anna was sure that Kristoff was cheating on her, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. What would people think if the Queen couldn't satisfy her husband? Anna would think almost every night as she fell asleep alone. Kristoff wouldn't be home for hours, and by then she would be asleep. She was feeling alone, and she needed to confide in someone, so she sent a letter off to her sister Elsa.

Meet me at the cabin down the hill from where you made your ice castle, the note read. Anna knew that Elsa would know where she was talking about. The owner had left after the gates reopened and taking up shop in the local market. It was a place that Anna would visit often to reflect and remember her time chasing her sister. She would also use it as a place to get some quiet time alone to masturbate.

Elsa received the letter within the day and knew exactly how long it would take to find the location. By sundown, she was just a few steps from the cabin when she smelled the fire coming from the cabin. Quickening her steps she walked up and knocked on the cabin, praying that her sister was there. Anna opened the door wearing her signature green queen's dress as she looked on her sister.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed as she jumped the girl, almost knocking her over. "It has been too long." She stated as tears started to fall from her eyes. Elsa embraced her sister as she smiled and almost started to cry herself. "I'm here Anna." She soothed out as she wrapped her arms around the girl's body. The two held their embrace before a chill came over Anna and she had to let go. "Please come in… I… made you some food." She quickly ushered her sister as she looked over her outfit.

Elsa had the same white dress that was bestowed to her from the spirits. Her body had not changed over the years, and neither did her clothing. The fabric sticking to her smooth skin, almost like it was powdered snow on the girl's body. As Elsa came in she wondered a bit why Anna was out here. Why would they meet in the middle of the mountain? Her thoughts were paused when she smelled her favorite meal. A soup that their mother would make them when they were sick.

"Have you mastered mother's soup?" Elsa asked, as she took a seat and took off her heels. Anna just smiled softly as she poured a bowl and handed it over before making one herself. "You tell me, after all, it was your favorite meal, not mine." She stated as she took a sip of the soup before placing the bowl down. Elsa took a small sip and with a moan of content, she started to eat the entire bowl.

Anna would watch her sister, admiring her body as she crossed her legs trying to keep her body still and clam. The truth was, she was always in love with her sister, and her thoughts for her sister were starting to take over more and more. Anna was so close to her sister now, and she wanted to take her in her arms and just kiss her right then and there. Her mind getting lost in her thoughts as Elsa finished.

"So why did you want to see me out here?" Elsa asked with no response from her sister. With a look to the girl, Elsa could tell that something was on her mind. As Elsa got up from her chair, she placed the bowl down before putting her hand on her sister's cheek. The chill causing Anna to almost jump out of her skin. "Anna… What's wrong?" She asked in such a calm and worried tone.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's as she stood up. "Kristoff and I are not working out… I think… I am in love with someone else." She stated as she looked into those crystal blue eyes. Her body was moving on its own now as she moved forward and closed the gap between Elsa and her. Before Elsa could even say a word Anna had captured those beautiful lips with her own. The kiss lasting for only a moment before Anna broke away blushing.

Elsa took a step back as she covered her mouth. "Anna…." She called out as if she was going to cry. "You…. how long have you wanted to do that?" She asked not showing any sign of hate or resentment for what just occurred. As Anna was about to respond, Elsa took Anna's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Pushing the girl to the bed, Elsa climbed on top as she leaned down and kissed the girl again. "I have wanted to be with you for years now… but I never thought you would feel the same." She stated between kisses as Anna put her hands on Elsa's waist. "I have wanted this since we finally opened the gate," Anna stated as she smiled and blushed. Her turquoise eyes glowing with love for her sister.

As those words came out, Elsa took the reign and started to make her dress magically disappear. Her small supple chest barely changing size as it became unrestrained. Anna could feel the warmth and wetness build under her dress as she watched her sister become naked. A gasp for the view keeping her quiet as she didn't want to ruin the moment with her sister. Elsa smiled softly as she watched her sister's eyes scan her body quickly before returning to her own. "Do you like it?" She asked softly, getting a small nod from her sister.  
Anna was not new to this at all, and she wanted to be in charge. So as soon as she got the chance, she flipped Elsa on her back as she went down and started to kiss the girl's neck. Moving her kisses from her neck to her chest, Anna would let her fingers wander the sister she had been craving for years now. Elsa let out moans of content as she tried to keep her hands still.

Anna would get off of her sister as she started to undo her dress. She was going to make sure she knew exactly what her sister wanted. Looking to her sister, with command in her eyes she smirked. "Pretend I'm not here. Do what you would to yourself while you think about me." The command was sudden, but Elsa loved the idea of masturbating to her sister right in front of her. Elsa watched her sister undress as her fingers explored her body. One hand grabbing her supple breast as she massaged it while the other found her core. With a gasp and a moan, she would rub her clit with her middle finger and use her index to slide against her slit.

Elsa would continue to touch herself as Anna watched, her own hands exploring her pussy as she moaned softly to not ruin her sister's mood. "Oh, Anna!" A moan would leave Elsa's lips has her finger would start to poke inside and find that spot she knew Anna would find. "Please give me more." She would beg as Anna watched her own pussy getting wetter by the second.

Anna would get on her knees and over to Elsa as she watched the girl's finger dive into her core and come out dripping with juice. She would stick out her tongue and capture the girl's finger to lick off the juice before it went back in. Else would get more excited at this and start to squeeze her nipple making her moans and gasps louder. This would cause Anna to start to finger herself as she let her fingers dive in and out of her pussy to keep up.

After a few minutes of playing, Elsa would conjure up a crystal dildo about seven inches in length since she knew she could take this without any issue. Elsa would put it to her pussy as she started to push it in. Anna would use her hand to help make sure it would go all the way in as she moved her lips to Elsa's clit and sucked softly. Moans were coming out of Elsa's mouth as loud as she could manage at this point.

Anna couldn't help herself now. Getting on top of her sister she would kiss the girl's lips as she moved her hands away from her body. Taking the toy and sliding it out of her pussy before inserting it into her own to feel the juices transfer to her body. "Make it longer." She called out as Elsa looked on in worry. "Are you sure you can take it?" She asked as Anna just smirked at the question. She had a plan, and Elsa would listen to her. "Your queen is not asking, make it longer." She demanded as Elsa smiled and obliged.

The toy grew out of Anna to ten inches as Anna would stroke it. "Longer!" She called out pushing on the six inches she could handle inside her. Another three inches were added when Anna moaned out, "Enough!" Elsa stopped as she felt the toy against her pussy now. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she had an idea.

Without any word, Anna inserted the toy into her sister and proceeded to use it as if it was a cock of her own. Using the motions to cause the toy to go in and out of herself and Elsa as they moaned and groaned together in harmony. "Elsa I love you!" Anna cried out as she leaned down and kissed her sister. Elsa didn't have to say anything back as she used her hands to explore the girl's back and sides showing her affection.

It was a blissful night as they both finished and the dildo disappeared out of each of them. Anna collapsed on top of her sister as she huffed and gasped. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister in a loving embrace as she too was huffing softly from the pleasurable orgasm they shared. "Please come back to the castle so we can do that again," Anna asked softly as she looked into her sister's eyes. Elsa just smiled and nodded. "I love you Anna, and I never want to stop." She said with a giggle as they fell off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
